Syncopation
by roysenal
Summary: or, The Three Ts: timing, technique, and teamwork.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Author's Note: birthday present for tumblr user fishscalepanties!**

* * *

"One-two-three, one-two-three - _Master Dick!"_

"I'm sorry Alfred!" Dick removes his foot from his butler's, "I'm new at this."

Dick had gone to Alfred for help the day before, today would be his first and only lesson in something that he_ should_ have already known. He had avoided it for years, always excusing himself whenever it came up, or even being saved by the bat-signal – once he even remotely activated the signal once to get out of this ancient form of torture.

"I am very much aware." Alfred readjusts his hands. "Remember, you need to lead, your partner will follow."

"But what if she starts leading?" Dick asks, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

"Take control," Alfred said, "I should expect you to have no trouble in the leadership department."

Dick shuffles his feet uncomfortably. "So when do I dip?"

Alfred lets out a sigh, "Master Dick, perhaps you should focus on not stepping on your partner's toes before having to worry about accidently dropping them." Alfred refrains from rolling his eyes as Dick grumbles as reply. "Now, put your right hand on my waist."

"Alfred, you know I like you and all, but not-"

"If you wish to impress Ms. Crock, I suggest you take this seriously."

"Hey, I never said it was Artemis!"

"Oh please, Master Dick, you are as subtle with these things as Mr. West sneaking food." Alfred retorts, "Now, may we continue? I have other things that I need to get done."

—

The Team trudges off the bio-ship, tired and bruised.

M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur all head to their rooms in the cave. Wally makes a mad dash for the fridge before he takes the zeta tube back to Central City.

Dick glances at the clock. It's eleven-thirty. It's too late.

He hears Artemis let out a sigh. She's looking at the clock too.

"Were you planning on going?" Dick asks, and Artemis turns to him and blinks wildly before regaining her composure.

"No." She shakes her head, "No – well a little. But I don't think I would have ended up going."

"There's always next year," Dick scratches the back of his head and stretches out his aching arm, "senior year is when it counts, right?"

Artemis cocks her head to the side. "Yeah, if I have a date then maybe…" Dick can feel his face go red. Dick also couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness as he saw her eye's flicker to the last used zeta tube.

"I think I'll just go patrol Gotham for a little while before heading home." She quickly adds, eyes moving to the floor. She nods to herself reassuringly.

"Mind if I join you?" Dick asks, "I mean, it is _my_ city, after all."

She's still looking at the floor, but Dick swears he can see a small smile on her face. "Sure, of course."

—-

They were across the street from the fancy hotel in which their school's prom was being held. The dance was in its last thirty minutes but music still blared out of building. They sat on a roof top across the street, making sure their fellow classmates would be safe.

"I don't really understand prom all that much." Artemis says. She's sitting with one leg over the edge of the building, her other leg's knee pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on it. "The dress, the limos, the dates, the money; someone could buy a brand new car with all the money some people put into the thing. It's just a dance."

"I mean especially for juniors, it isn't special if you can do it again the year after." Artemis tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "And he seniors have to put up with juniors. And everyone expects it to be the best night of their life but it's just a high school dance."

Dick's leaning over the edge of a parapet, one knee up on the small border. He can see there is a longing in Artemis' eyes, nostalgia in her voice.

A slower song starts to play. He looks down at the hotel entrance, then back to her. He swings over the edge of the bar and lands with his feet behind her.

"Ms. Crock," Dick's holding out his hand down to her, "Will you do me the honor of allowing me this dance?"

Dick can tell she's stunned for a moment, but a smirk greets her face and a laugh escapes her lips. "Of course, Mr. Grayson."

Dick pulls her up. One had on her waist, the other grasping his; he starts. One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three. _Don't step on her toes._

"Since when did you get so tall?" Artemis asks. Dick's not too shorter than she is, his eyes, are just level with her nose. At the next movement of the dance, she adds, "And I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I have a great teacher." Dick comments. The song is starting to get slower and slower; soon they'll just be swaying back and forth, arms wrapped around each other… "And," He takes a deep breath. "You haven't seen anything yet." He dips her back, it surprises her but it feels right it was like she was weightless in his arms-

"OW!" Dick opens his eyes and Artemis on the ground under him, rubbing her lower back. "I'm not sure I want to see anything else." Her face isn't angry or in pain, it looks amused.

He holds a hand out to her again, and he helps her back up to her feet. He pulls a little too hard and Artemis is closer to him than before.

They stand there, awkwardly for a moment. Artemis relaxes and puts her arms around Dick's shoulders. "Thanks, Dick."

Dick's heart bubbles up with warmth and he places his hands on her waist.

They start to sway, even though the music has long since stopped.

* * *

**her birthday was yesterday and I had posted it on tumblr, only just now putting it up here.**

**- roysenal**


End file.
